


Tahitian Suprise

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: "May I put you on speaker? The teams all here." Jemma asked. They hadn't heard from the two older agents for almost a year since they left them in Tahiti.It was quiet for a few seconds before Coulson nervously answered yes."Hi guys." He says.The team explodes with questions."Woah, woah, woah." Phil said. "I need Simmons to come. Can you guys fly her to Tahiti? Melinda said she wouldn't mind Daisy coming.""What's wrong?" Mack asked, concerned.It took a moment for Phil to cautiously tell Jemma, "Melinda went into labour."





	1. Chapter 1

The team hadn't heard from Coulson and May in almost a year. So it was shocking when Jemma was working in the lab and Coulson called. "Hello, sir?"  
   
   "Hey Jemma." Coulson sounded anxious.

Jemma tapped the glass between the common room and the lab, getting the team's attention. They looked up, and Jemma held up the phone, and gave them a thumbs up. 

   "How are you? We thought- you should, why aren't you-" Jemma falters.the team quietly files into the lab.

   "Dead?" Coulson nervously laughs.

    "Yeah." Jemma signs to the team to join her. They do, confused. 

   "Well, something serious came up, and Melinda and i sought out a treatment. It worked." He answered. Daisy stiffled a gasp when she heard his voice.

   "May I put you on speaker? The teams all here." Jemma asked.

   It was quiet for a few seconds before he nervously answered yes.

   "Hi guys." He says.

    The team explodes with questions. 

    "Woah, woah, woah." Phil said. "I need Simmons to come. Can you guys fly her to Tahiti? Melinda said she wouldn't mind Daisy coming." 

   "What's wrong?" Mack asked, concerned.

   It took a moment for Phil to cautiously tell Jemma, "Melinda went into labour."

   -:x:-

   "How is this possible?!?!?" Daisy blinked. "Labour? May's Pregnant?!??"

   "We should fire up the zephyr." Fitz nodded. The team was still mostly in shock. The call had ended already, and now everyone had a hundred million questions.

"Omigosh omigosh." Daisy stared straight forward. "May's having a baby. May and Coulson are having a baby. A baby!" 

   "What the heck. Arn't they like, sixty?!?!" Mack asked as Fitz prepared the Zephyr.

   "No, more like fifty." Daisy said.

   "May aged well." Yo-Yo said.  
     
   "Ready guys?!?" Daisy went running to the plane. The team followed closely.

   The trip took about an hour with the Zephyrs crazy breakneck speed, and the whole time, the team was on their toes. 

   "Don't worry." Jemma said, and checked the straps to the medical equipment she had brought. "Labour usually takes as long as seventeen hours or even to as little as five hours." 

   "Poor May!" Daisy gasped.

   "The first half is usually painless. Simple contracts, her pelvis moving into position." Jemma explained. "Oh this is so exciting!"

   "Exciting is one word to use." Mack breathed.

   "I've never delivered a baby before!" Jemma gushed.

   The team froze, and stared at her. "WHAT?!?"

  "Oh dont worry. It can't be that hard! I studied this! I know possible complications, and how to fix them."

  "I sure hope so!" Elena hissed. 

  "I'm sure that there will be some risk considering her age, but May is strong and healthy. I'm sure it can't be to bad." Jemma said. 

   Daisy stared out the Zephyrs window, and heard Jemma whisper, "I'm just worried about this. Why did they want me? I'm sure that there are some OBs in Tahiti."

  -:x:-

   Jemma and Daisy walked up to the house that they had left the older agents at almost a year before. Knocking on the door, they heard Coulson yell, "it's unlocked!"

  Daisy almost cried when she heard his voice. 

  Opening the door, Daisy and Jemma looked around. The cabin had been turned into a home. There were a couple framed pictures hanging on the walls, and a blanket thrown over the couch. The place looked much more like a home. 

Jemma even noticed some subtle baby-proofing. 

  "We're in here." Coulson's voice came from the bedroom to their right.

  Jemma and Daisy peeked in. 

   Coulson and May were there, laying down on the bed. Melinda was curled up, and Daisy could see the lump at her midsection, and a pillow tucked between her knees. Approaching them, Jemma smiled. "Hello." 

  "Hey guys." Phil said. He moved his arm, which ad been around May, revealing the woman's face. Melinda was wincing, one hand on her protruding stomach and one gripped Phil's shirt. 

  "hey May." Daisy teared up. "How're you?"

  "The baby is kicking my ribs and contractions suck." Melinda answered, not opening her eyes. 

  "And you, Coulson?" Jemma smiled.

  "I'm good. Better then before." He joked. "I could be dead." May lightly hit him on the arm. "I told you not to talk about that." She said sternly.

   "I'm sorry, love." He said softly. Melinda winced again. Daisy walked over to Melinda's side, and leaned down to hug her former S.O.

  "I'm so happy for you." Daisy said. 

   "Thanks." Melinda sighed. 

   "Come on, Love. You need to sit up so that Jemma can check you out and figure out what's wrong."

  The mood dropped.

  "What seems to be the problem?" Jemma asked. 

  The couple shared a look before Phil answered, "Melinda thinks that the baby hasn't dropped, and is feet first."


	2. Chapter 2

  "Oh no." Jemma breathed. "Although many babies survive being born feet first."

   "Melinda's just worried. She insisted that you be here." Phil said, running his fingers through Melinda's hair and sitting up himself. Melinda frowned at him leaving her. 

  Daisy studied Melinda. She looked a little bit venerable, but she seemed stronger in other ways too. Daisy watched as Coulson reached under her, pulling Melinda up and into a sitting position.

  Melinda sighed, and still leaned on Coulson, relaxing. 

   "When did the contractions start?" Jemma asked. 

   "My water broke last night." Melinda answered.

   "And she didn't tell me till this morning, when I called you." Coulson told Jemma.

   "how long ago did it break?" Jemma asked.

   "Fourteen hours ago." Melinda sighed again.

   Jemma winced. "How are you not in pain?" 

   "Who said i wasn't?" Melinda shot back.

   "Do you have an OB?" Jemma asked hopefully. 

   "We had a couple visits in her first trimester, but Melinda said that she didn't need one." Phil told them.

   "My mom didn't have one with me, and i turned out fine." Melinda said. 

    "But your age proves to be a factor-"

    "Are you calling me old?" Melinda snapped. She then inhaled sharply, closed her eyes, winced, and gripped Phil's arm. 

  "How far apart are those contractions?" Jemma set down the bag of medical supplies.

"About five to seven minutes." Melinda answered stiffly.

  Jemma almost exploded. "Are you insane?!?!? You should have headed tk a hospital or something! Do you at least have a midwife?!?"

   "No. And that's what I've been trying to tell Mel." Phil said, and Melinda relaxed again. 

   Jemma took some deep breaths. "Okay. When is the baby's due date?"

   Melinda shrugged. "I didn't need a doctor."

   Jemma almost exploded again. "We're going back to the zephyr. Do we even know how dilated you are?!?!. No! Apparently not!" She said. "Daisy, get the medical supplies, Coulson, get May."

   "I told you, I just-" Melinda was interrupted by Daisy. 

   "Why did you guys call us? Huh? Because you needed us. There are people who care about you, and you knew that, and needed them." Daisy paused. "So follow Jemma's orders."

   Melinda growled and Phil got up, and come around to May's side of the bed, and helped her up. "I can walk." Melinda growled.

   "No, you can't. Come on." Phil picked Melinda up. "We're going to the zephyr."


	3. Chapter 3

Melinda was obviously mad about being moved to the zephyr. Phil carried her there, Daisy still talking to her.

The team stared at their friends, scrambling around to help. Jemma was quick to set up part of the lab, piling blankets on the medical cot to make it more comfortable. The first thing Jemma did was have every one of the team members turn around while she checked how dialated Melinda was. She reported six to seven centimeters.

"Now, what makes you think that the baby hasn't dropped?" Jemma semi-calmly asked as soon as she was done.

"When I lay down flat, I can feel it's head up here." Melinda lifted her shirt, and pressed down near the top of her stomach.

"I've read about this. I've heard an old wives tale that you can 'prompt' the baby to drop by pushing lightly, the baby responds, and you can sorta move it into postition. But we really should find a hospital. If worst comes to worst, a C-section is not out of the question." Jemma said, and asked if she could touch Melinda, who consented. 

Jemma put both hands on Melinda's stomach, and pushed gently where Melinda believed the head was. Jemma asked one more question, "has it been easier to breathe in the last couple days?"

Melinda nodded, and winced through another contraction. 

"It's a little late for an epidural." Jemma cursed. "But considering your hate for painkillers..."

Panting, Melinda looked over to Phil. "This is your fault, you know."

"Hey, having babies is a team effort." He said, reaching up to smooth her hair.

"Oh God." Daisy gagged in the corner. 

"In a moment, I'm going to check and see how dialated you are." Jemma motioned to May. "But I think you're okay. By my guess, the baby's 'head' was actually it's butt." Jemma smirked. "You were probably just jumping to conclusions."

"Your point?" Melinda waited. 

"I think you two are ready to proceed." Jemma said.

-:x:-

"I'm going to kill you if I'm not at ten centimeters." Melinda gasped as Jemma checked her again.

"I'd like to see you try." Jemma said, calmly reporting nine centimeters.

Melinda fell back with frustration, and focused on Phil's arms around her. She was gripped his real hand -he said it wasn't fair for her if she squeezed his robotic one- and cursed her entire love life. "We are never parasailing again." She growled. Daisy faked to barf.

"That's okay." Phil said. 

Once Jemma reported that Melinda could start pushing, May almost cried in relief. Soon this would be over.


	4. Chapter 4

Melinda thought she knew pain.

But there was something much more painful when it came to childbirth.

"Have you guys thought of a name?" Jemma asked to help distract Melinda.

"Yeah." Phil told the scientist without looking away from Melinda. He was being her anchor, keeping her from becoming lost and delirious in the pain. He was the center of her world, and this was his fault. If he hadn't impregnated her in the first place, she wouldn't be here, lying in pain and humiliation, about to guarantee a lifelong suply of sleepless nights. 

"Hey, May, I need you to push. Low and deep." Simmons instructed. Melinda managed to frown. Curse Jemma. Curse her stupid, pain-causing orders.

"Mel. Did you hear her? You need to push." Phil whispered in her ear, pressing kisses to her pale, sweaty skin. 

She obeyed, pushing. Curse Phil's effect on her decisions.

The weirdest part was, she could feel the baby's head. It just felt downright strange. 

"Hey, May, you'll have a little baby soon. I need you to keep pushing." Jemma told her. "I can see the head."

Melinda snaked her hand over her stomach and down between her legs. She could feel the little dome. And hair. Oh God, she could feel it's hair.

"Come on, May, just a little more." Jemma cheered.

"You can do this, Lin." Phil told her.

Melinda never screamed. That is, she'd never been in labour, either. And she screamed now. 

Daisy cowered to her right, her back to the action, her voice drowning with the rest like white noise.

"Just a little more!" Jemma said.

"We're having a baby, Melinda. Come on. Remember how excited you were? You can do this." Phil was right behind her, his robotic hand on the expanse of her stomach, the other being gripped by her hands.

"One more." Jemma said.

Melinda wasn't sure if she could do this. Pouring the last of her energy into her purpose, she sat up with the effort. There was a surge of emotion and relief and somehow she knew. She was done.

Melinda's grip on Phil's hand went slack. She could feel the squirming body between her legs. 

Jemma said something, excited.

"You hear that, Lin? We got a girl. A little princess. A girl, Mel. She has your lungs, hear her?" Phil said. 

Melinda picked up on the little squeal and then the loud wail from the little pink baby that Jemma was desperately trying to clean. 

Phil momentarily left her when Jemma let him cut the umbilical cord, leaving Melinda to sputter back to a normal breathing rate. 

He returned when Jemma appeared in her vision. "Here's your little angel." Jemma said, lowering the naked baby onto Melinda's bare chest. 

She didn't have any words for the first couple seconds.

She just stared.

Melinda didn't know she could ever love someone so much. But this baby was everything. In that moment, Melinda swore to protect this little, new life with every ounce of her being. She had taken so many lives... But now she had given life. There was never anything more fulfilling.

The baby snuffled her chest, still quivering from crying. "Hello, baby. Welcome to the world, little one." Melinda was crying, and once again, Phil's arms wrapped around her. He tenitivly touched the baby, then gained confidence, pressing his palm to the baby's back.

Melinda reached up to stroke the wet, dark hair, and she could see her Asian half in the baby's features, even though she was wrinkly and pink. 

"Margaret." She whispered. "That's what we decided on." 

"Yeah." Phil said, reminding her of his existence. "Margaret."

"Margaret Lian Coulson." Melinda said softly.

"I love you guys." Phil said, and Melinda knew, right then, that they were a family.


End file.
